Artificial valves for implantation into mammal blood vessels are used in order to replace existing valves in the circulatory system of a mammal. When implanted in the circulatory system of a mammal, such valves are used to regulate the flow of blood in the mammal by means of closing or opening the blood flow in the vessel, which is accomplished by letting one or more moving parts in the valve assume a closed position or to move to assume an open position.